The invention relates to a sewing machine.
More particularly the invention relates to a sewing machine with a device for indicating a selected stitch pattern with an electrically lighted pointer so as to positively identify the selected pattern.
In conventional sewing machines having built-in cams for producing different stitch patterns, the pattern selection is carried out by manually shifting a pointer along a row of pattern indications shown on a back-lighted panel. However, if the pointer is obscure or if the lamp lighting the panel is dark, the selected pattern can not be clearly identified and therefore the machine operator is likely to select a wrong pattern. Accordingly, improvements in this respect are desirable.